Twist of Fate
by Makorra
Summary: Fate has decided to take a different twist upon our heroes as Darth Vader stumbles across information on his beloved late wife, Padmé Amidala. With all indication pointed at Alderaan he took measures in own hands and delivered the final blow. Now, many years later.. Luke Skywalker really is the galaxy it's only hope.
1. Prologue

Fate has decided to take a different twist upon our heroes as Darth Vader stumbles across information on his beloved late wife, Padmé Amidala. With all indication pointed at Alderaan he took measures in own hands and delivered the final blow. Now, many years later.. Luke Skywalker really is the galaxy it's only hope.

Alternate Universe Fanfiction – Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Palpatine, Mara Jade, Han Solo.

Just to make sure; for the first few chapter I decided to keep it serene concerning Mara Jade and Han Solo. Not sure if I'll give them an actual big part in this fanfic, or put them in it at all. But nevertheless I decided to write them down as having a measure part in this story.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TWIST OF FATE**

Chapter 01 – Prologue

Twilight stretched itself above the fascinating Alderaan. A planet considered to be the Shining Star of the Core Worlds. Wild pasture and old mountain ranges occupied the plant's land surface. Large oceans and scattered inland seas provided the planet with ideal conditions for a large variety of flora and fauna to develop.

A peaceful world, one would say.

Yet not today..

It had been hours since an imperial convoy ship with onboard a mere child came to a rest on the landing platform of the Star Destroyer. Now, another craft – an TIE fighter of its highest possible ranking swooped into the hangar bay and a tall black figure walked out. Seeming to have a small amount of patience he was brought into the medical hall, awaiting confirmation.

"There is no doubt about it," An imperial officer began as he handed the datapad over, "The girl is now official known as the Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan. We have taken her custody, gained a blood sample and matched that with the Jedi hero Anakin Skywalker."

"This child is, just as you assumed sir, the daughter of _Anakin Skywalker_."

An overwhelming feeling of confliction surged through the dark lord at that very moment his relationship to the girl had been confirmed. He gazed hard at the information the datapad displayed in away, while a pregnant silence filled the medical room.

The officer, however, as controlled as he tried to be couldn't help but think.

Anakin Skywalker was the legendary Jedi hero who fought in the Clone Wars– the Chosen One, on who the prophecy fell and supposedly died six years ago during the Great Jedi Purges. He never fulfilled the title the old Jedi Order gave him, it had been such a bad fortune. Of that much the officer knew.

But he lived there once, on Coruscant, near the Jedi Temple and had positively known that the Jedi forbade any attachments with family and lovers alike. Did that mean Skywalker broke the rule? Or had this particular Jedi knight been an exception.

Hesitating, the officer spoke, "What are your orders sir?"

"..Tell me officer Blake, does anybody know about the link between the girl and **Anakin ****Skywalker**?" The dark lord asked calm, though he did emphasis on the name as if he were disgusted by it.

The man shook his head, "No sir, nobody except us."

"Good," he remarked, slowly raising his right mechanical hand, lifting -and chocking- the now utterly shocked imperial. "You did an outstanding job officer." The dark lord then clenched his fists and within the next second, the officer was dead.

With that Darth Vader turned around and headed to his quarters, leaving the lifeless body behind.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Heart in her throat, six year old Leia realized this was no ordinary occurrence. Even worse, deep down – something felt bad.. really, really- bad.

"Daddy.. Mommy.. when will you come pick me up?" Leia's voice was small and scared all at once.

Limping over the floor her gaze fixed upon the plain stars that rushed past. Scared stiff, the brunette did not try to show it but on a scale from one to ten, she'd almost hit the latter.

Even hours after her 'arrest', Leia still felt her lip twitch. Nothing was responding anymore. She was really tired, and confused. For some reason it made her think about the early morning – when circumstances changed abruptly out of hands.

She had been picking beautiful red and blue flowers with her parents, Bail and Breha Organa near the beautiful lakes region of Equatorial. Sailing the Cobaltia sea the day before as a small weekend trip with her family. But after a few moments she cried out as lots of white-armored figures stormed into their holiday home and took her. Remembering the looks her father gave her in their last desperate moments she knew something was not right.

Leia had been crying, yelling, struggling to get out of the white-armored guy's grip. But she was powerless.

Never did she knew what happened to her guardians, but the six year old presumed they were okay. Safe and desperately looking for her.

Her attention snapped once again before the secured door in the middle of the – what seemed to be chamber swished open and a dark figure entered.

Looking up, Leia frowned awkwardly at the huge black form that was heading her way. Now about seven paces away. She gasped but didn't cry out and remained frozen while studying him – was it even human?

Behind the mask, Vader's eyes immediately fell upon his new found daughter – his, and Padmé's little girl.

How long had it been since he buried the memories of his dead wife and her betrayal deep down the farthest place of his mind only for it to come back haunting him once again with the existence of his new found daughter.. His only.

His – _and Padmé_.

"Who are you?" His daughter tried to hold a strong composure – but was failing badly, thanks to Vader himself, who seemed to radiate negative energy.

Vader just stared at her in awe. How remarkably Leia looked like Padmé somewhat frightened the dark lord. She was like a miniature version of her. The brown hair and eyes – but despite this he could sense something his wife had not.

The Force.

Her little girl was a Force-sensitive individual. Not as strong as him, but it was definitely there.

"Where are mommy and daddy?"

Anger was welling up inside of the dark lord, "Bail and Breha Organa are **no** such thing as your parents. That is all a lie."

Her shock and dismay was not without reason and Vader was taken aback when the Force told him that somewhere deep down, Leia was actually slightly agreeing with him.

He decided to probe her mind for answers making the girl shiver, appalled – not knowing where the odd feeling came from..

The information he gained did indeed confirm his suspicion. The Organa family at least did a good thing by informing his daughter at an early age of their thievery. As he would see it.

"Leia.. You are not an Organa, they stole you from your real father."

Words that Vader told her confused Leia, considering her unawareness of their relationship. Her head titled slowly and her face held an unsure expression as it looked more like a mixture between curiousness and dismay.

"..You know my real father?" Leia replied. "you.. do?"

Vader nodded silently. "You belong with me Leia. I shall bring you to Coruscant, to my master. He will guide you to your true destiny."

"W-What?" She did not understand.

_Yes_ – distinctly Vader thought. This girl was _his _only, not the Organa's – he would train her.

Even though he would rather keep her a secret from the Emperor knowing the risks he would be taking by revealing his daughter's existence, he decided that Palpatine must know. Chances were that he would find out sooner or later and in order for him to avoid any unneeded chaotic.. problems, it was simply one of the best choices he had.

But Darth Vader knew, Palpatine would accept her – perhaps with mixed feelings at start, but this was his daughters destiny. Serving the Empire – slaying the Emperor alongside him. And eventually ruling the galaxy together.. as father and daughter.

"Leia.." Vader began, slowly lowering himself to meet Leia's eyes. Even with the dark skull-like mask on, he wanted to be able to tell his daughter eye to eye.

"..I am your father."

For a moment, it remained quiet and the pair just stared at each other for what seemed like half an eternity. Then finally, Leia's eyes widened, realization slowly hitting her.

Darth Vader nodded slowly, "Yes, my daughter. Come with me."

His mechanical hand lowered down as he watched his daughter who still stood frozen and looked baffled at the hand of her supposed father that had been offered.

_"My daughter.."_ It whispered in her head, and Leia blinked several times.

Was he speaking inside of her mind?

"..Are you.. really my daddy?" her eyes brightened.

She could feel the truth in those words, she just knew – this was her father! Her insecure feelings slowly withered, her defense completely falling as she unknowingly gave herself over to a complete different future. One to which she was originally not destined for.

Leia smiled, and reached for her father's hand.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was getting darker on the Outer Rim planet of Tatooine. Not that far away from the Lars' homestead, two boy's watched the first sun, Tattoo I slowly disappear behind it's horizon. The oldest one of the two, Biggs Darklighter frowned as he looked down at his five-year younger friend. Something seemed to bother him.

"Hey, what's wrong Luke? You okay?" Biggs asked, placing his hand on the blonde's shoulder.

The boy gazed in the far distance, seeming half unaware of his surroundings. He then shivered quietly at the odd sensation that overwhelmed his small and fragile body. Luke then quickly shook his head and turned to his friend.

"I don't know.. It's just – I felt like something very bad just happened.."

"I'm sure it's nothing. Don't worry too much about it," Biggs reassured and a grin crossed his features. "I'm sure something really bad will happen if I won't bring you back before your uncle starts worrying. You know him."

"Hehe, tell me about it." Luke grinned along as they turned and ran towards the homestead, unbeknownst of this certain – _twist of fate_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END CHAPTER..**

.

.

So it would seem the start of a new story! It's been a while since I last updated/posted any story- but I had this idea in my mind for weeks and just couldn't let it be.

Also, Merry Christmas!


	2. Hope

In the previous chapter, the Jedi failed miserably at hiding Vader's offspring. At least, that's what he'd like to think. Even though Leia's in hands of the Empire, there is still little hope. For Luke Skywalkers' excistense has yet to be revealed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TWIST OF FATE**

Chapter 02 – Hope

_In the innermost stratum of the universe flanked by light and darkness, Luke saw a dark feminine figure standing in the darkness – almost waiting for him to join her._

_In the background, mechanical breathing sounded faintly, carrying fear and awareness into the farm boy. It couldn't be. What was going on? And just where was he anyway-_

_Like a profound mood swing the female strode out of the shadows. Her face told him she was very angered as she reached for a small object and ignited it; a stunning red color-like sword was swung into his direction._

_"I will kill you. And when I've done that, me and father will put an end to the Emperor. We will rule."_

_Luke gasped, and took a few steps backwards farther away from this woman and deeper into the light. Heart pounding with a burning disorientation as he neared the edge of the light side._

_Just then, he felt himself falling back and noticed it was the woman's doing, pushing him over the edge with only a small tug at the Force. Luke felt his eyes widen, sinister brown eyes met his as he fell down into the extending darkness, slowly falling away from the light._

_"Goodbye, brother."_

Young, seventeen year old Luke Skywalker awoke, once again with cold sweat covered all over his face. It's weird sensation brought a turn into Luke's stomach and he slowly brushed the remaining sweat off his forehead after realizing it had all just been a dream.

"What.. was that?" Luke's voice trembled.

He could still remember the brief moment of deep fear.. But remnants of his dream faded quickly and he found him himself trying to remember what it was he was dreaming about – in vain.

It had at least been his fifth time dreaming like this, waking up abruptly in the middle of the night with anxiety washed over him. Luke cursed beneath his breath. Each time he was _this_ close to remembering, but it slipped even further away from him every time he tried to grasp for it.

Dreams, or perhaps nightmares like these have been haunting him from times to times. Yet his aunt reassured him it was only normal to forget.

But this one was different. He was so sure.

Luke sighed before closing his eyes once again. Hoping he would dream once more – and remember that vague dream.. About this particular woman.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luke, honey," Beru called from outside. "breakfast is ready."

Half in a daze, Luke opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling of his bedroom. His mind still dull at the events from last night. He felt slightly saddened at the fact that he did not remember anything more except this particular woman.. he did not recall a face, or a voice. It was more like a magical thought, or something. Luke couldn't exactly place it well.

Heaving a sigh after hearing another shout, this time coming from his uncle he quickly cut off his troubled thoughts, ran over to the bedroom door and carefully shutting it behind him. Cutting across the courtyard and eventually entering the dinner room. With the Lars' already having begun their meal.

"I got you some flatbread, could you pass me the salad dear?" Beru asked her husband before they noticed Luke walking in.

"What's been taking you so long." Owen asked as he took a sip of his drink – then taking the salad and passing it to Beru.

"Well, I had this strange dream again.. it felt so surreal, I swear. There was this woman and she felt so familiar.." Luke mumbled dreamy.

He quickly dropped the subject once his uncle started complaining about how he was 'getting high over heels about some stupid dream and needed to start growing up for once'.

Luke didn't understand his uncle's commotion at all as it had certainly nothing to do with his application for the Imperial Flight Academy for which his uncle strongly forbid him from going.. So what's with the sudden outburst?

Frowning, he placed himself next to Beru and begun his meal.

.

.

.

"Luke, I want you to fix those solar panels around the farm. Supplies are on the sideboard in the garage. I expect them to be done by midnight."

"Alright," Luke replied obediently, chewing on his last piece of bread. "but I'm first going into Toshi Station to pick up some power converters."

Owen nodded grimly, allowing his nephew to do as he pleases for once. "But I expect you to get back home immediately after recovering those. There are chores to be done."

Luke immediately went into defense.

"Bu-"

"No buts!" Owen said with cold disdain and Luke lowered his gaze back to his now empty plate.

"Look, I know you want to be off having fun, but we need you here. Discipline's important. Doing what you're told isn't easy, but sometimes.. It's good for you. You hear me, Luke?"

He did not. "How can I be having fun here, on **Tatooine** when two of my closest friends are off having real fun! Flying in spaceships, being a pi-"

"I said you **hear **me!"

"Owen!" His wife put in, not seeming to agree with him. For a brief moment, her eyes flashed again toward her venturesome child. He was so much like Anakin and sometimes, she just couldn't understand why her husband didn't gave him the excitement he so craved for.

"Yes sir.. I heard you.." Luke muttered.

Once he cleaned his plate Luke excused himself and reached for the kitchen door. He noted how his aunt and uncle were already arguing about him after swishing the door shut. He headed for his X-34 landspeeder, kicked a nearby rock out of frustration - only for him to cry out in pain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Far away – yet not _that_ far away – in the Jundland Wastes near the southwestern edge of the Dune Sea, Obi-Wan sat down on an oval shaped stone, overlooking the heat deserts of Tatooine.

Almost eighteen years had it been since Anakin's turn to the Dark side. The thought does not wound Obi-Wan as much as it once might have been. You could say he had become accustomed to it, but that would have been a lie.

Still, there was a light side of the story after all, as Anakin's son was safe and in good care. He himself would see to it that young Skywalker would be trained in the ways of the Jedi and bring justice to the galaxy, making a good on the grim future . These thoughts had driven him more than ever during the years spent on Tatooine.

The only regret that never came to pass had been Leia Organa, Anakin and Padmé's daughter. He perceived the news coming from Qui-Gon Jinn who even himself, did not foresee this. Somehow, Obi-Wan blamed himself for it, they should have taken a different route regarding the young Princess.

Just then, Obi-Wan felt a strong disturbance in the Force. Something was not right here. After a moment of hesitation he decided to reach within Force, trying to find its odd source only for him to quickly open his eyes in bewilderment.

Leia! She was here, on Tatooine.

Obi-Wan stood up, shocked at this new revelation and quickly went inside his lonely hut to pick some of his important belongings and ran as fast as the wind could take him – desperate to find young Luke Skywalker.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Noon was breaking when an imperial shuttle landed on the outskirts of Tatooine. The cockpit door of the aircraft opened, revealing the identities of two female humans.

The first one to step onto the harsh desert world orbiting twin suns narrowed her fierce brown eyes.

Leia folded her arms. Recalling father telling her how much he despised this world – that it would be his next and final most likably planet to be blown up by the Death Star. The one before being Alderaan.

Feeling the bittersweet pain that now came whenever she thought about Alderaan, made her feel pure hate for everyone near her. She used that hate to fill her, to let it become one with her. And it made her feel more at ease.

Eleven long years had passed since the destruction of Alderaan. Eleven years, since she was taken to Coruscant to meet with the Emperor..

It meant little to her as of now. But at one point during her life, it certainly did.

The Emperor judged the entire Alderaan system guilty of abduction. Not any normal abduction. No, far from that. The Emperor was angered at the Royal Family for hiding somebody of such importance as the one and only Leia _Skywalker_. One who was destined for so many great things. Bail en Breha Organa kept their mouths sealed as to the wherabouts of the childs birth and the Jedi who had been involved. And not only did they paid the price for it, but the entire Alderaan system.

One of the many main causes to her fall had certainly been Alderaan's destruction.

The Emporer had forced Leia to watch her home world getting ripped to pieces by the Death Star as a six year old. It wrecked her completely. And still haunts her as of today. But despite that, she could still feel the supporting hand of his father resting on her shoulder.

Luckily, her father agreed on injustice of destroying innocent planets. So he promised her that when she was older and stronger the two would strike against the Emperor and claim the throne as father and daughter.

She gladly accepted.

Fearing her and Vader's betrayal, Leia knew Palpatine decided not to train her fully in the dark side of the Force. On the other hand, Vader did whenever possible. It was like the Emperor was losing grip on both apprentices and it pleased her greatly. Never, would she want to serve the leading Emperor and his ideals. The destruction of Alderaan proved that.

Her grin quickly dissipated as she felt a strong disturbance in the Force.

The second crewmember followed closely after, taking in the look Lady Vader gave her.

"Something tells me you want to go after it," The flaming red haired female responded, her name was Mara Jade.

"What about our diplomatic consultations with Jabba the Hutt."

"He'll have to wait. Warn the nearby imperial fleet but do not send any men. Not yet."

"Yes, Lady Vader."

.

.

.

.

.

.

After a long two hour ride, filled with sand and well, let's say about more sand, Luke eventually made it into Toshi Station and succeeded in obtaining three pairs of power converters.

Some part of him had been wanting to go to Anchorhead for he knew his remaining friends were spending the day there. But he had chores to do, so he quickly headed home.

Eventually, after what had probably been an hour ride, the seventeen year old felt an tingling sensation and he slowed down his speed to trigger its source. And he was right! Something – _someone_, stood before him at far distance and Luke narrowed his eyes to be able to make out a figure.

"Luke!" It echoed from afar.

Luke straightened as the figure revealed to be an old, yet familiar man, he appeared to be completely broken as if he had ran long miles. Gripping his hands on the controls, he decreased his speed even less thereafter making a complete stop.

"Ben Kenobi?"

"Thank heavens I found you in time," Ben approached the speeder and Luke noticed his rather drained expression. "I have been meaning to find you young Luke. Tell me, have you encountered anything strange yet? "

Luke raised an eyebrow but decided to answer nonethless. "Um, not that I know of.. I picked up some power converters at Toshi Station but now my uncle needs me back home." Luke replied, tucking a little at the backpack next to his seat, now filled with power converters.

Obi-Wan nodded, satisfied with Luke's answer. But strong ripples in the force made him quaver.

The aged Jedi knew it was Anakin's turned daughter who was following his Force signature as of now. And now he was after him - or perhaps worse, Luke.

"I'm afraid we'll have to lay down for a while for there is a disturbing danger heading our way."

Luke's eyes flickered toward Ben. "What danger?" he inquired.

Obi-Wan's expression got dead serious. "The Lady Vader is heading our way."

Luke's mind raced like a T-16 Skyhopper being chased to death by an entire Imperial starfleet.

_Lady Vader_?_!_

What would someone as high in command as her be doing on a low civilized dust ball as Tatooine? Sure, he heard about the daughter of the dark lord, Darth Vader- everyone did. Okay maybe not that much, considering uncle Owen forbade any knowledge about either Imperial or Rebellion much to Luke's frustration, but rumors obviously went by.

Her real name was Leia. No surname and if she did, it certainly had been kept a secret. Then again, officials called her mostly by her title; the Lady Vader.

As he got out of his daze, Luke asked. "What does she have to do with me?"

Obi-Wan desperately wanted to tell him; the truth about his heritage. But now was not the right time. Young Skywalker would walk straight to the Empire wanting nothing more but answers, he would want to seek both Leia and Vader out. He could not allow that.

"I want you to have this." Ben went on and took a different approach on the matter, deciding to ignore the question, rather changing the subject as he reached for his belt and took out the weapon of a Jedi; a lightsaber.

"Do not show this weapon to anyone, yet, for it belonged to your father, keep it. It is yours now."

"My father-" Luke yelped, as he accepted the weapon and studied it before looking back at Ben. "wait, you knew my father?"

"Yes, he was a friend of mine," Ben nodded, placing a comforted hand on Luke's shoulder. "Now please, let me come with you."

Luke hesitantly nodded. Feeling a storm of displeasure metaphorically coming from his uncle. He placed the lightsaber hilt in his backpack and let Ben climb onto his landspeeder, taking a seat next to him.

"You know, my uncle's going to kill me when he finds out." Luke said.

A weak smile formed its way onto Ben's lips. "Do not worry young one. I will explain everything on our way to find a worthy shelter."

"..Any hiding places in mind?" Luke asked.

Ben nodded. "You know where to find Mos Eisley?"

"Yeah, sure but-" Realization hit him hard, and he turned to Ben. "Mos Eisley? Why do you want to go there? That's another three hour ride, my uncle-"

The old Jedi shook his head slowly. "This is not about your uncle young Luke, this is about _you_. We both are not in the most impregnable situation. You have to thrust me."

Luke shook his head confusingly, feeling Ben's gaze washing over him. He bit his lip and nodded.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luke was driving at full speed towards Mos Eisley. The landspeeder gained issues at one point during their voyage and Luke had to use two of the three remaining power converters to get them back on track.

Distinctly, he thought what his aunt and uncle were doing about now. It was already passed mid-afternoon. Surely they knew something was wrong by now..

Even when all this happened, Ben had still encouraged him to go faster for he could feel their pursuers desperation to catch them.

Luke listened perplexed to what his father's friend had to tell him. He long knew about the name of his father, Anakin Skywalker as his aunt uncle both told them many years ago. But a Jedi knight? That was anything but being a navigator on a spice freighter!

And it seemed even Ben Kenobi himself wasn't who he said he was.

The man was an exiled Jedi and his real name was Obi-Wan Kenobi who was being hunted down by the entire Empire for seventeen straight years. Jedi like him used this thing called the Force. It was a metaphysical, binding, and ubiquitous power that held enormous importance for both the Jedi and Sith.

Obi-Wan told him he and his father could use the Force. This made him an enemy to the Empire for they hunted down the Jedi – and killed them.

Luke was astonished by the amount of information he gained as they headed toward Mos Eisley.

"So my father was killed during the Jedi Purges?"

Obi-wan nodded gently. " You see, at one time during my life, I had a pupil – a Padawan, as we called them. But he turned to the dark side of the Force.." He broke contact with Luke's eyes and the young farmer noticed it really had been a hit on the old Jedi.

"He was a friend of Anakin but when he turned, he betrayed and murdered your father." the old man lowered his gaze.

"I still regret Anakin's death for I blame myself for his demise."

Luke shook his head, saddened. "You're not to blame. It was your pupil's choice to go bad. So he's the one at fault," he regarded, but wondered – _he wanted to know_. "Who was this pupil of yours?"

The world seemed incomprehensible and crazy – Luke almost felt his heart ripped outside of his now utterly petrified body and for a moment, he felt disoriented all over again as Ben told him the name of his father's murderer. The actively dark lord of the Sith, Darth Vader. He was the one who killed him.

"..Vader?" Luke asked not believing what he had just heard. "No, I- I can't believe it.."

"Remember this Luke, do not let anger consume you for it will change you forever."

"..Does my uncle know?"

"Yes, he does," Obi-Wan replied. "This might be difficult for you to process. And perhaps your uncle took extreme measures during your childhood. But the things he did, he did with good reasons. He tried to protect you."

Luke straightened, biting on his lip. "You're right.. I just think the amount of information is a bit too much for me to perceive right now."

"Don't worry young Luke, I will guide you whenever you need me." Obi-Wan placed his hand on Luke's shoulder and smiled gently.

"I promise you."

Luke smiled back. "Thank you, Ben."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hours had gone by and twilight was nearing, but much to Luke relieve the group eventually made it into Mos Eisley.

The farm boys' mind were filled with lots of thoughts as he noted how crowded it was here compared to the area of where he lived. He couldn't help but squeak in astonishment.

Obi-Wan on the other hand, felt a little rue when overlooking the highly populated city. His memories of Anakin strong imprinted in his mind. As he studied Luke's face he noticed a certain funny look – perhaps the force tried to tell young Skywalker something.

But the boy couldn't know, Luke wasn't trained yet.

"So we're finally in Mos Eisley," Luke said as he climbed out of his craft, the Jedi following after. Luke took his backpack and looked around to find stormtroopers walking around. His gaze went back to Ben. "what do we do now?"

"Let's see whether there are people here who can offer us a transport off world." Obi-Wan replied.

"Off world? We're leaving Tatooine?!" Luke exclaimed as he approached Ben.

He almost wanted to bring back the subject of his uncle – how he and aunt Beru didn't even knew where in the world he was hanging out as of now! But he quickly dismissed it. This _is_ what he always wanted.

Well, not exactly considering they're being hunted down. But he always wanted to get off this dust bal.

"Hey, perhaps we should sell my landspeeder. I mean, I don't think I'll ever need it if I'm not around." Luke told him.

Obi-Wan agreed. "That would be an excellent idea indeed. But first, we must find out whether they've got any transport for us in the first place."

"what if they don't?" Luke wondered aloud.

"It means we're in big trouble." Obi-Wan replied simply.

Hours passed and Obi-Wan could literally feel time ticking away through the Force. They went through every shop, without any luck. Officials proclaimed of a presuming Jedi knight on the loose and therefore no ship would leave the planet before he was found. What he feared most was coming truth – there was no transport off world now.

"Ben?" Luke asked feeling fear grow in his stomach as two stormtroopers headed their way.

"Luke, we must run."

Luke wanted to question him, but noticed now was not the time. Both turned and ran. They decided to take the smaller crowded alleyways so they could shrug off the remaining stormtroopers. It seemed to work and Luke silently cheered. But if there was a time for Obi-Wan to actually curse, it definitely would be now.

He could feel Leia close, too close. And then he realized; they were walking straight into her trap.

Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes shut. Ignoring the inhabitants who observed them with an almost erratic-look. Luke didn't knew, but at the very end of the alley now stood nobody else then his very own twin-sister. Consumed by the dark side of the Force.

"Look who we've got here," The female Sith apprentice folded her arms - smirking wickedly at her new discovery. "the one and only Jedi master Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Luke felt his eyes widen as he studied the daughter of the dark lord. She wore a black leather jumpsuit, had dark brown hair being tied in a big bun pulling her hair back from her face, brown eyes to match her hair and if her expression hadn't been that sinister, Luke could almost say he felt attracted to her.

Remembering the pursuit from before, he quickly turned around to find the stormtroopers not there, like they have vanished into thin air.

The brunette took out a metal cylinder-like object and Luke swallowed at the realization of it being a lightsaber.

Leia's eyes never left Obi-Wan, and they darkened.

"I have heard much about you.. from _father_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END CHAPTER..**

.

.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed/faved/followed. It brightened my spirit a lot!

Though, I would like to warn people about my not-so-fluent english language. I wish and try to do better, but sometimes the more advancing words are failing me.

Also, Happy New Year everyone! 1-1-2014


	3. Capture

In the previous chapter, with the arrival of the Lady Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi decided to seek out Luke Skywalker for they were not safe.. But they failed at getting passage off Tatooine in time and are now faced with the demon itself.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TWIST OF FATE**

Chapter 03 – Capture

Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel discomfort at the thought of having to face Leia.

Even though he acknowledged that from the moment Anakin and Padme's daughter had been secured and turned away from the light side, he would have to face her sooner or later. Once someone started down the dark path there'd be no turning back. The Emperor and Vader had seen to it.

There was nothing Obi-Wan could think of to say, there was nothing he wanted say as both of them stared intently at one another. He had failed both Anakin and Leia, but he would assist Luke in the best ways possible, for he was the only one still rational, in balance of light and dark. Innocent, for now.

"Speak up **Jedi**!" Leia snarled in anger at the Jedi master who looked at her with such pity that it almost sickened her.

Luke, on the other hand, instinctively cowered away from the Sith, behind Ben. Something in him cried in alarm and recognition the moment he laid eyes on the daughter of the dark lord.

Obi-Wan reached toward his belt, taking out his own lightsaber and turned it on – revealing a dazzling blue color-like sword. As Luke finally had the opportunity to study the weapon in stupefaction he noted the true nature of the lightsaber. So it was a glowing sword? It felt familiar somehow.

Leia's eyes narrowed and promptly followed Obi-Wan's example by igniting her own lightsaber, but the color was not blue. No, it was the color of death, a blood-ish red one.

"Do not underestimate my power." Leia said – before her eyes fell on the boy behind him.

Obi-Wan watched Anakin's daughter for an indeterminate amount of time. He could see and feel the mighty composed Sith apprentice feeling confused and her words faltered beneath her breath. Luke just seemed to be standing there. Intently staring back with fear.

Inside, the Force was trying to tell her something she could not figure out- there was something about this blond youth. Leia grimaced in confusing and it angered her. She turned back to Kenobi who seemed to have noticed her small distraction.

"Are you trying to get yourself a new pupil?" Leia assumed, finally sensing the Force-sensitivity in the boy. "Pity, I will have to kill him then."

Luke's eyes narrowed sternly. Still, Ben hadn't said a word and he wondered what it was the Jedi was trying to do. If there even was something he was trying to do-

In just a fraction of a second, just before Skywalker could even blink. Leia jumped straight at Obi-Wan and Luke stumbled a few steps back in bewilderment. To his relieve, Obi-Wan managed to block the attack and send her towards a nearby wall, avoiding the people who observed the ravage from afar.  
Luke gave Ben a profound questioning look. He wasn't sure what to do anymore. But just then, he heard a voice echoing inside his head..

_"Luke, run!"_

Luke's mouth fell open. 'That was Ben's voice!' he realized, locking eyes onto the brown robed back of the Jedi.

His first reaction was that he obviously didn't want to run. This man had been a friend of his father for Force sake! Then again, Luke himself was all but a simple farm boy. What was there for him to do?

Ben's face was intense with concentration and Luke noticed his eyes flick back and forth. He then realized he wanted him safe. Feeling rather hopeless at the moment, he turned around, ran from the duel and disappeared into the crowd. But not before he casted a worried glance back, hoping Obi-Wan would be alright.

.

.

.

.

.

Luke ran as hard as his feet would take him. Gasping for air while desperately trying to find any passage out of Mos Eisley. After all this time, he still had his backpack with him and wondered whether it was a good idea to take out his father's lightsaber, just in case.

But then they would think he was the Jedi. Not a good idea.

Stormtroopers seemed in a hurry, rushing off into the direction Luke came from. He frowned, knowing they aimed for Ben wasn't a reassuring feeling and he felt bad for not being able to help him out. Good thing they did not pay him any attention and yet, he still had this bad feeling in his guts telling him it was not over yet.

Turned out he was right after all.

Luke managed to find one of the entrance gates of Mos Eisley. Most smugglers, passers-by and tourists used this particular road to get in and out. It was a risky attempt, but he would be safe if his plan were to succeed.

The intention to first take shelter in the mountains, waiting until the Jedi talk dimmed down was going to be a long and risky one. Thereafter, he would go back to Mos Eisley to gain access to his landspeeder and be heading back home to his uncle Owen and aunt Beru.

Fate – or rather the Force didn't seem have any safe intentions because just then, he noticed a suspicious female woman leaning against the gate, her arms folded when her gaze finally lifted and met his.

Luke immediately looked away and gazed beyond the gate, into the desert of Tatooine.

'Okay, calm down. You can do this.' Luke encouraged himself. He took a deep breath before walking ahead of him, hoping he wouldn't attract her attention.

He wanted to curse.

"Halt." The red haired female, Mara Jade ordered.

The blonde youth resisted the urge to make a run for it and leave this place once and for all. But the voice was stern which caused him to turn to the woman.

"Um, something wrong?"

Mara straightened. "Something has been bothering me, yes," the redhead grabbed Luke's wrist and he yelped in surprise.

"What is your connection to Jedi master Obi-Wan Kenobi, don't lie to me, I know you were with him."

Luke snapped his head up, instinctively trying to cower away from her with no luck. "Nothing! I didn't even knew he was a Jedi until today." Luke said in all honesty.

"Spare me your lies, **Jedi**." The female accused and subsequently Luke pushed her to the ground.

Mara Jade tentatively watched her target run beyond the gate, into the direction of the mountains encircling the city.

"You won't get away from me!" She cried before getting back to her feet, then following him right behind.

On Luke's side, he couldn't help but admire the speed of the woman who seemed to be running on all cylinders. Yet the thought frightened him as well. But despite this, Luke had the advantage. He was accustomed to the most desert like worlds. Running around through these circumstances were obviously his kind of thing. Her clothing and lifestyle certainly implanted that she was not from Tatooine.

After minutes of playing the cat-and-mouse game Luke eventually managed to climb higher onto the mountains when he nearly got shot by a laser gun.

She was carrying a laser gun! Luke cursed beneath his breath as he took out his own blaster and shot back while trying to avoid the woman's shots. But to his shock, the blaster got thrown out of his hands.

How did?! She could use the Force too- _Sith Spit! _Luke cursed inwardly.

Was this what he wanted when he asked for adventure? This wouldn't have happened had he not gone to Toshi Station in the first place. Perhaps his uncle was right, his craving for adventure was really going to get him killed.

Standing at the edge of the cliff, overlooking the rocky desert landscape below the thought of jumping off didn't frighten him as much as it did before. But the fear of this woman discovering the small object that has been buried deep inside his backpack made him shiver.

He sank to his knees and leaned a little over the edge, then dropped his bag with the Jedi weapon on the ground below. And thereafter, for him to avoid any suspicion, he tried to make it look like he himself wanted to jump off next.

When he saw the woman approach, aiming the gun straight at him, Luke sighed and stood up to face his enemy.

Mara smiled, pleased with the action the boy has taken. She nodded and placed her laser gun around her belt, not sensing any rash danger.

"Alright boy, now you will tell me what you were doing with the old Jedi." Her gaze darkened.

Luke swallowed, not sure how to react. "He.. He was looking for me. I didn't do anything wrong."

"Well then, tell me why I shouldn't kill you right here."

Mara Jade slowly tilted her head as she studied her pray while giving Luke death threats.

He was untrained indeed. Not a single training lesson had been provided to the boy. Which meant he was no Jedi but just another untrained Force-sensitive individual. Perhaps the old Jedi wanted to train the boy in their ways, but had not managed to do it until now.

"Like I said, I haven't done anything wrong!" Luke repeated once again. "I only went into Toshi Station to pick up some power converters. I'm just a farmboy, living with my aunt and uncle."

Mara raised her eyebrows as she dropped her arms, now curious. "Aunt and uncle? Who are your parents."

There was a long silence and Mara sensing she'd hit a sensitive subject.

"They're dead. I never knew them." Skywalker looked away, hurt showing all over his face.

Mara tried to look at him objectively. She could practically feel his emotional turmoil, oh if the Emperor only knew, this boy would be an easy prey to turn. But despite this there was something inside her that made her stomach twist uncomfortable.

Mara just seemed to be standing there. Gazing into the sky blue eyes of this rather strange farmboy. Her eyes narrowed as she resumed the interrogation. "Tell me how long you have known about Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Luke's voice was layered with stress and wariness. "..Um, a few years maybe? But I always knew him as old Ben who lived out beyond the Dune sea." Luke exclaimed. "He saved me a few years ago when me and my friend were flying in my Skyhopper. And well, today. I had no idea he was a Jedi."

Mara nodded slowly, through the Force she could tell he was not lying. Not to any of her questions for that matter. She realized this boy had become one of her life's greater mysteries.

"So.. um, are you Imperial?" Luke wondering aloud.

"That's none of your business farmboy." Mara said making Luke grimace at the term.

Mara chuckled darkly. "Or what, you wanna join the Empire?"

Luke hesitated for a moment as a mixture of feelings welled up. "..Well I always wanted to do application for the Imperial Flight Academy. I want to become a pilot."

"Oh really?"

Nodding uncomfortably, Luke spoke. "I have friends who are with the Imperial Flight Academy."

"Interesting."

"I guess." Luke replied, feeling the irony. "So what will happen to me now? Are you going to kill me?"

Mara looked straight at him, studying him with those bright emerald eyes of her, now even deeper than ever before when Luke wondered.. was she actually pitying him?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Leia was meditating inside her personal chamber admits the Imperial Starfleet. Silently cursing Kenobi for having her laid to the ground. He actually defeated her, the Jedi! Anger surged through her body and she let it fill her entire existence.

She smirked.

He didn't get away with it though. She had not been alone and after moments an entire legion of stormtroopers cornered the Jedi master, with Mara Jade dealing the final blow. Obi-Wan Kenobi was captured. Her father would be pleased.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END CHAPTER..**

.

.  
For the people who have no clue as to who Mara Jade is. I have no idea either. That is, I have read fanfiction about her, and perhaps a random comic with her in it, but I'm not following the comics that well. The best thing is to google her up on wiki or something - that's what I did anyway. I'm not sure how she acts in the comics - but I hope I'm not straying off from her original personality too much. *hides*


	4. Father

In the previous chapter, the exiled Jedi master Obi-Wan Kenobi has been captured by the Empire while traveling with Anakin's son, Luke Skywalker to get passage off planet. Luke got away and is left behind in Mos Eisley while Leia fumes about the blond youth that's gotten her attention.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TWIST OF FATE**

Chapter 04 – Father

_"Leia." a male's voice echoed. The brunette looked suspiciously around - only to find an orbit of dark whirlpools._

_"Who's there-" she silently ordered for its voice did not sound familiar to her, yet it had some queer sensation to it._

_Abruptly, bright flashes erupted around her and she had been forced to shut her eyes. The voice repeated her name and it frustrated her._

_"Do_ _not__call me by my name! You have no right!" Leia barely believed her eyes once opening them, revealing the person to be the blond youth who had been with Kenobi. He held no expression as his gaze bored into that of her, making her feel uncomfortable. _

_"Tell me who you are!" Reaching for her belt, she noted there was no lightsaber._

_"I am..." the boy looked away and smiled weakly, "..just your average farmboy from Tatooine."  
_

Leia's eyes flickered open, but did not move. Gazing hard at the gray ceiling above the room she was in. Cracking her mind hard to find anything more connected to this particular dream she figured this could not have been normal – it had to be a vision.

How could it have been a dream in the first place. He didn't even knew the boy's name. No, he only saw him for barely a minute before getting pushed by Kenobi who was most likely trying to protect him.

The Sith apprentice frowned hard, now wondering what the message behind the vision could have been. Was there even a logical explanation? But of course there was! Leia could feel it. She just couldn't place it.

Sighing, she tossed her legs beside the bedstead and straightened. 'I will get the answers from Kenobi myself' she thought harshly and walked out of her temporarily quarters onboard ship.

.

.

.

.

Onboard that very same ship Obi-Wan Kenobi stood behind Jedi-proof bars. Mara Jade sat on a chair in the vicinity of Kenobi and gazed out the window at the stars as they swirled past. Guarding the place in silence.

Obi-Wan however, hadn't even felt the jump to hyperspace before his mind started drifting off to Luke.

He could contact the boy through the Force like he did back on Tatooine but the risk would be too great.

Wanting nothing more than to keep the boy hidden he knew Vader and Leia would feel his probing through the Force to contact the boy. They would ask him questions. Perhaps they already would considering Leia's conflict about the appearance of young Skywalker, but he wanted to let it be.

After all, for seventeen years had he hidden on Tatooine. Yoda had shown him the basics of how to commune with his old master, Qui-Gon Jinn and throughout the years he practiced these things and got better at them while watching over young Luke. And now.. he could basically feel the end coming to a close.

But Luke was safe for now - and that was all that mattered. He had not failed yet.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Darth Vader walked through the repetitious halls of the Executor, completely pondering on his thoughts as the recent battle had left him too tired to fall asleep, and too sore to even lie down comfortably. Yet the new in-coming affirmation of Obi-Wan's capture had caught his full attention.

So he had still been alive - after all these years! That traitor would finally get his punishment for everything he did to him and Padmé. And to Leia. He would pay. Vader would make sure.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luke Skywalker poked his head around the mountain hill encircling Mos Eisley.

It was the early morning, the suns barely rising over the horizon when he set off from one of the many craters around town, back to Mos Eisley. Luke still couldn't fathom what had happened the day before. But that woman let him go! He did not openly tell her.. but if he had the opportunity knowing that the Imperial wouldn't lash at him he would have thanked her a thousand times.

Her name was Mara.. It was such as sweet name for a fierce young woman like her, Luke smiled. She gave him her name, but Luke gave her back his, it troubled him slightly considering the fact that he was most likely not a friend of the Empire as of now. Pushing the thought away he took his bag that he recovered the day before and placed it on his back.

It wasn't until Luke got back into Mos Eisley that he noticed how lonely he was and his thoughts went directly back to Ben.

Where was he? The last time he saw him was when the Lady Vader herself came to investigate the matter. Luke bit his lip, perhaps asking around wouldn't be that dangerous.

Just then, a flying aircraft swooshed past and Luke could barely hold his own excitement. It was a _real,_actual flying spaceship!

Luke jogged forward, wanting to see it up close, but he snapped to attention and quickly shook his head in frustration. 'Focus Luke, just this once.' Now was definitely not the time to go lively about spaceships and anything else exciting for that matter.

"I'm sorry but have you heard about Jedi the other day?" Luke asked as he turned to a Twi'lek but to his disappointment it did not seem to speak his language so he quickly brushed away and tried someone else.

He turned to his own species and went over to the side road, someone was sitting on a bench, overlooking town.

"Excuse me, have you heard any stories about a Jedi? I heard there was one in town the other day." Luke asked.

"Well hello," a woman, probably in her mid fifties said friendly. "Yes, I heard about that. The Lady Vader and her companions fought a Jedi. It turned out to be the legendary Obi-Wan Kenobi! He got captured and has been taking custody." her smile slowly withered.

Luke's eyes went wide open. Ben had lost the battle, now what was he going to do! He sighed, then tilted his head sheepishly. "Wait a minute- legendary?"

"You don't know the story? Oh wait, I see. It all happened before your time boy- he fought in the Clone Wars. He was a strong man."

"Are you serious?! The Clone Wars!" Luke blurted out, but quickly shoved his hands for his mouth hoping no stormtrooper would hear them. "You know about the Jedi?"

"Yes everyone my age knows or heard about the Jedi. They were peace keepers of the galaxy," The old woman whispered with a touch of grief and interest.

"You seem to hold a liking to the Jedi are you boy. If you want to we can get inside and talk some more." she said and Luke nodded with gratitude.

"That would be great, thank you."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

They'd entered without a word and Luke quickly went to a nearby couch and sat down as the friendly old woman prepared him some food – knowing his guest had not eaten for a whole day and was pretty much starving.

"My name is Alisa. Feel free to ask me questions dear." she smiled and sat down next to him.

"I'm Luke," he said and gladly received her cooking. "um, how is it that you know so much about the Jedi?"

"It's been a long time.. But I remember the day I let them take my daughter. That was thirty years ago.. We knew it was against the rules but she came home often and told me stories. She was happy with the Jedi Order."

Alisa pulled her gaze off her cup of water that she held tightly, and turned to glance at a small object on her desk with a tad of grief.

"Seventeen years ago was the last time I heard anything of her."

Luke's dark-ringed eyes lifted in shock. "She died during the Jedi Purges?"

"Yes.." Alisa confirmed. "I can't bear to think what she had to go through during her final moments. My poor child was only sixteen years old."

Luke shook his head, unable to hide his thoughts. "Just like my dad.."

The old woman frowned. "Your father was a Jedi?"

"That's what I heard recently," Luke nodded. "perhaps you know him! he was a good friend of Obi-Wan Kenobi. His name was Anakin Skywalker."

"Anakin Skywalker?" The woman straightened and stroke her chin. "Yes, I've heard my daughter speak of him a few times."

"What did she tell you?"

"She told me how he was a very strong Jedi. Many called him the Hero with no Fear due to his daring spirit. He was never afraid and was amongst the strongest Jedi out there.."

Luke listened with astonishment to the old woman and quickly tried to process all of the information he had just been told. His father had not only been a Jedi but a true hero! Luke felt proud.

Despite the good news, Alisa still held that very same confusion as before and Luke briefly wondered what has been bothering her.

Noticing her guest's questioning look Alisa spoke, "It's just that another rule of the Old Republic was to forbid any attachments, If you're here than that means he obviously broke the rule."

Luke lifted an eyebrow, not very sure how to react.

"I dunno.. I.. guess." No attachments? That sounded horrible.

Her voice regained a fraction of its dry edge."Oh! It's not my place to know about your life Luke. It's safer that way. The Empire is strict when it comes down to Jedi and Force-sensitive's. You should take care of yourself."

Luke nodded, greatly respecting Alisa's hospitality. "Thank you m'am, I really appreciate all the things you've done and told me. I'm sorry about your daughter.."

Alisa shook her head and smiled. "Come by whenever you can, alright?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

As soon as Leia circled her way to the back hangar of the Super Star Destroyer she noticed her father's Force signature. He had been awaiting her, but obviously Obi-Wan Kenobi would be his main target for know. And it was certainly not going to be a pleasant one.

The door of the spacecraft flew open and Leia walked out to meet with Darth Vader.

"Father." She lowered herself a little, then joined him as they walked through the other side of the hangar bay for a private conversation.

"Leia, I am proud of you," Vader said as his hand softened on her shoulder. "not only did you find Kenobi on that foresaken dust ball, you managed to capture him and bring him to me alive."

Leia smiled proudly. "Thank you father."

It was then that Vader went back to his daughter's personal ship to meet with the captured Obi-Wan who's Force presence overwhelmed the entire area with an ugly blinding light.

Leia snapped to attention, not done yet. "Wait- there is something of great importance that I must discuss with you."

Darth Vader stopped in his track and turned around, his dark cape swooshing along. "What is it?"

"I had a vision last night. But I do not think it was related to any future events." Her face went back into confusion.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, he.." Leia swallowed. "..back in Mos Eisley there was a boy with him. Around my age and strong with the Force, yet untrained. It seemed that they were planning on escaping the planet to most likely join the Rebel Alliance."

"So Obi-Wan decided to take on a new apprentice.. a padawan," Inwards, Vader cursed. So, he himself hadn't been a.. faithful pupil and now Kenobi would just go around taking a new one. How pitiful and weak.

"what did this vision tell you about the boy?" he asked.

Leia shook her head in frustration, "That's just it father, not a thing that could be regarded as useful! He just.. smiled informing me of his lowliness as a farm boy. But there are lots of moisture farmers spread all over Tatooine. Who knows if he's even registered at the local municipalities considering Kenobi's protectiveness of the boy."

Leia lowered her eyes. "And there's something about him.. I can't quite put my finger on it."

Vader stared at her for a moment. His mechanical breath completely overtaking the hanger bay.

The dark lord then shook his head and turned around, "I have my doubts on whether those feelings of yours are accurate- yet, him being in the presence of Obi-Wan means that he must be captured; whether alive or dead, I do not care." he pointed out.

"Bring your report to officer Konda and make sure he sends a search party to find the boy."

The brunette bit her lip as if she had been distracted but nodded nonetheless.

"Yes father."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END CHAPTER..**

.

.  
I decided to upload this today on the last day of my holiday. I gotta go back to school tomorrow, sadly. Anyway, please review!


	5. Revenge

In the previous chapter, Luke attempted to find Obi-Wan Kenobi to leave Tatooine, but an old woman by the name of Alisa told him he'd been captured by the Lady Vader and her troops. Meanwhile, Vader and Leia regrouped- both eager to confront the exiled Jedi master who greatly deserved a satisfying punishment for everything he had done.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TWIST OF FATE**

Chapter 05 – Revenge

Luke slumped his shoulders as he stepped into a large pavilion. It had taken him hours to find a low-priced spacecraft, or any human transport for that matter. But he was as poor as a church mouse.

He could just go back to his aunt and uncle if he wanted to, but he had never been _this_far before. He could simply feel adventure lurking around the corner waiting for him to catch it. Besides, he had a good explanation if he were to get back home.

His wary gaze went over to a transport salesman.

"Hello, I was wondering whether you've got any transport off planet. I heard you have one of the cheapest transportations on Tatooine." Luke said.

"Off planet? Nah, sorry kid but the last one left four days ago. You'll have to wait another three days. I heard storm troopers are pretty fierce with human transport these days."

Luke hesitated. "I'm sort of in a mad rush-"

The man made a low chuckle. "Got yourself into big trouble? Well lemme think- something cheap huh.. I heard something big is gonna take place at twilight, the winner goes home with a real space freighter! Fits your wallet, huh?"

The tone of the salesman's voice caused Luke to glance sharply at him.

"Could you tell me more about it?"

He shrugged. "Don't know the details kid. But you should head east of here, you'll find an old building with text posters taped among the roof."

Luke tilted his head. "Text posters?"

"Yeah, hard to miss."

The farm boy nodded in advance. "Alright, thank you sir."

It had taken him a lot of time but Luke eventually managed to find the building the salesman had meant. The building stood a little remote in the outer circles of Mos Eisley. A quiet step behind him startled Luke out of his reverie. He turned in mild surprise to find a man in his mid-twenties drawing near him.

"Ah, a human. I see you're interested in getting yourself a space freighter." He said and Luke nodded desperately.

"Yes. Now more than ever."

The man let out a funny snicker as if he were drunk, then gave Luke a harsh pat on his shoulder. "Desperate, how fun. Ever heard of Podracing?"

Luke's eyes went wide. "Podracing? Well, yes of course I've heard about that. But hasn't that been made illegal for over years?"

The man shrugged the statement off and held up a white sheet with text written on it. "Yes now that's where the fun starts, right? You can participate by filling in this form, do not leave a single question open and also, do not speak to anyone about it. The Empire must not know. Read the instructions closely."

Luke Skywalker reached to take the form and studied it, bright blue eyes still gazing hard in awe. His uncle was going to kill him, he was already prepared for that. But Podracing? That's breaking the law!

But he needed that space freighter and besides, he always wanted to try out Podracing!

Luke smiled as he filled in the form. This was going to be a piece of cake.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aboard the Super Star Destroyer, The Executor, two figures gazed upon each other in the vast emptiness of space. Tension filled the entire prison.

"Obi-Wan. At last we finally meet again."

Darth Vader, lord of the Sith stood before his old friend. The one who had betrayed him along with Padmé. Burned his body which caused him to lose half of his humanity, perhaps the weak Jedi even had something to regarding his daughter's birth considering he was the last one who had been in the presence of Padmé before she died. This all because Kenobi. Anger filled him as he narrowed his eyes inside of his helmet and mask.

The old Jedi stared at him with dismal, but said nothing.

With that, Vader threatened with his heavy mechanical arm, pointing directly at him. "Don't you dare ignore me Jedi. Your treachery is unacceptable. The Emperor may decide your fate but I'm convinced he will convict you with the worst possible death."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I am not afraid of death.. _Anakin_."

"Don't you dare call me that!" Vader snarled. He leaned his head closer to him, forcing Obi-Wan to look him in the 'eyes'. "that name has no longer any meaning to me."

"It is the name of your old self.. Have you truly forgotten about the good times we spent at the Jedi Temple?" The old man smiled weakly at the vague memories that bristled to the surface but all he could feel from his old Padawan was anger and hate.

Just then, Leia entered the shuttle. Her look mingled between a steady frown and curiousness.

"Father," The brunette began, she silently noted the eyes of the two boring onto her. Distinctly, she felt uncomfortable around the _both_ of them, but she decided shake the feeling off. Obi-Wan had done a lot of horrible things to her father, which likely caused this small- distraction in the Force.

Snapping out of her reverie she spoke. "the Emperor has requested for our and Kenobi's presence-"

Vader nodded in understanding, feeling Kenobi's end coming to a close. He regarded Obi-Wan one more time before letting the guards take him.

"Skywalker was a fool. Never speak of him again."

From behind, Obi-Wan merely shook his head in great disappointment. Disappointment in what his friend and ex-Padawan had become.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Twilight was deliberately extending itself over Tatooine as the two suns lowered down beneath its horizon. On the surface, about twenty kilometers from Mos Eisley, a party was in full swing.

There weren't that many public watchers, but enough to make it enjoyable.

On the starting platform stood Luke Skywalker. Shifting his gaze to his borrowed Podracer he couldn't help but smile. The blond youth could practically hear the engines of all Podracers humming around him, mutely reverberating along its length. He barely believed he was really going to do this. Win the race, get away from here and thereafter resuming his search for Obi-Wan.

He looked up to see a Toong species walking at brisk pace to greet him, a wide, yellow-ish grin on his face.

"Ya know, there's only been one human to ever live through Podracing and win it."

"Oh really," Luke shook his head, determined. "You'll find out how good I am. Bet I'll go through history books as the second human."

"Acting cocky are we now, huh? However, that spacecraft is mine. I always wanted to leave this place."

Luke let a smile crawl onto his features. "You're not the only one."

The sand below swirled all over the place and in its last moment Luke who was still preoccupied with the buttons on his Podracer almost forgot to put on his goggles.

There were a total of ten Podracers including him. People leaning over wanting a better sight of their racers for there were no big screens. It could become a fatal problem if the empire noticed.

Luke swallowed hard. Taking in a deep breath he tried to calm himself. Heart pounding as if his life depended on it. And maybe that was true; he would be following his dreams if he were to succeed. If not, he would probably be swarming the Tatooine desert for eternity as a lowly moisture farmer.

Focusing on the road before him he could hear the countdown of the alien who stood at the side line.

"AND THEY'RE OFF!" the announcer yelled.

Luke could mentally feel the immense applause as his craft flew across the twilight desert. Leaving two quadra-Pod racers behind, who were still trying to get their engines to a start.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Leia and her father had arrived in the special throne room aboard the heavily guarded flagship of lord Vader, main reason for this was the presence of the Emperor himself who had been willingly to tag along when he had been told about this rather interesting turn of events.

Behind them staggered Obi-Wan, who's hands had been bounded by strong rope. Looking ahead of him he sighed as he gazed over the shoulders of the two Sith. Upon seeing the Emperor, a lot of troubled feelings washed up, but he was forced to undermine them.

On the throne sat Emperor Palpatine, a wicked smile broadened on his face.

"Ah, welcome master Jedi Kenobi. It's been a while," he gestured for the guards to come and take him closer. "It must be a thrilling adjustment for you to be here forasmuch your exile on Tatooine the past seventeen years, or so I heard."

"It has indeed been a while," Obi-Wan nodded as his expression remained impassive. "I see things are going according to plan?"

"Well, yes they are. They are," Palpatine observed, using the force to unbound Kenobi. "tell me Jedi, what is it you find so interesting about the dissonant deserts of Tatooine to come and settle yourself there? I'm sure there were far better planets you could have gone to. So, why this one?"

Obi-Wan however shook his head. "I prefer not to tell you anything."

"Oh, but we all know what you did there." Palpatine stood, and slowly paced around the aged Jedi, focusing only on him. He smiled as Obi-Wan's expression slowly took shape. There was something, or someone on that planet of great importance, to Kenobi.

Knowing it was best to ignore Palpatine, Obi-Wan turned his gaze back to Vader, taunting him. "You will not win. If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you could possibly imagine."

Vader took out his lightsaber, igniting it and almost took a sprint to slice his old master to pieces, but in an instant, the Emperor gestured him to stop and Vader leaped to a halt, gazing hard at his master.

"Oh? But it is not lord Vader that I want you to duel with," Palpatine continued as he turned to the brunette. "Leia, my young apprentice, kill him."

For a moment, both Obi-Wan and Vader were caught off guard. As they expected to be dueling against each other, a rematch of Mustafar. Leia felt her heart pound fast for a moment, but she used the dark side of the Force to calm herself and then walked over and eventually stood eye in eye with Obi-Wan, again. Igniting her lightsaber she narrowed her eyes, letting her anger flow through her she suddenly had another vision, only not caused through vaguely shown dreams that allowed her to contemplate over them regularly. This one allowed her to see the boy talking to Obi-Wan – she could not hear them – but Leia could definitely see the details of the boy.

Blond hair and bright electrifying blue eyes. Also very energetic but he seemed troubled about the circumstances regarding his daily life. instantly her harsh expression weakened as she could hear the males thoughts drifting into hers. Fear, desperation, recognition, adventure, in one bright flash they all swarmed through her mind like a plague. And all these visions, were connected to the very man who now stood before her.

Once the vision faded she wasn't sure what to do for a moment. Obi-Wan caught her brief distraction again, as if he knew what she just went through.

"Do it, my apprentice." Sidious commanded.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, and lowered down his head. "..I'm sorry Leia, I wish I had done more to protect you."

"Shut up!" She hated being pitied, and absolutely hated being pitied upon by this very man who caused his parents to suffer greatly. In all her anger and fear of this man she shoved her lightsaber directly into Obi-Wan. Who did not move nor react as if he were in some sort of trance. Then, his body mysteriously disappeared, cloak falling to the floor in two parts along with Kenobi's lightsaber.

Intense silence filled the throne room for a moment, but then Leia spoke monotonous.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, is dead my master." The brunette eyed her father for a moment, then quickly shifted it toward the emperor.

Emperor Palpatine just gazed at her in awe, though with a sinister smile, while Vader nodded, satisfied with Leia's progress. They were getting there.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

At least twenty minutes had come to pass and Luke had finally made his way into the final lap along with two other racers. The ones left behind did either not make it and crashed or were far too off to do anything good. Skywalker was running neck and neck with two Er'Kit species fighting it off as they all approached the finish line. The blond youth bit his lip as he tries to pass the two who seemed to have joined forces to get him out of the way.

Slowing down his racer to an average speed he made another attempt to bypass them from above, taking a side road, forcing him to dive over the upwardly extending hill of a large rock formation. But his maneuver failed as other two races had their focus on each other with eventually, one flying straight at a wall which resulted in his ultimate demise as fire exploded all around.

Now, Luke was getting exhausted, but did not give up. He was close now, tailing the precursor closely from behind as they dashed down the final stretch of the track.

Eventually, the pod of the alien started spinning as Luke nudged him out of his way. It came to a still stand about a kilometer from the finish line and Luke bristly bypassed him, barely believing what just happened.

"WE HAVE A WINNER! LET'S SEE, WELL WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE. LUKE SKYWALKER, WINNER OF THIS YEARS' PODRACE CHALLANGE."

As Luke stops the podracer, lots of spectators clapped and cheered for him. The blond youth smiled wickedly and jumped out of his craft with excitement. He won the race. That space ship was his!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Palpatine sat in his private quarters staring out the window. His piercing yellow eyes were focused on everyone within his vision. Quietly, he contemplated about his two apprentices. He could practically feel them devising his down fall. Knowing it wouldn't take long before the lady Skywalker would completely fall into the deepest abyss containing dark side, he had to take action. Her favor for her father over him would have great consequences. The emperor would not allow it to happen.

Soundlessly, the door of his chamber opened behind him.

Red curls fell over her slender shoulders as Mara Jade strode past the line of red-clad guards toward the Emperor. Expressionless, standing eight paces before him Mara knelt slowly.

Emperor Palpatine turned around, his now curious focus shifting toward Mara.

"Ah, my young Hand. You have news?"

Nodding the redhead spoke, "Yes, regarding the boy who traveled with Kenobi. The lady Vader herself seems to be troubled about his very sudden appearance. But I have information she does not have."

The emperor gestured her to stand up and as she did Mara favored him with a small, hopeful expression.

"I persuaded the boy and performed a short interrogation regarding his involvement with the Jedi. He's a farm boy from Tatooine living there for about seventeen years with his aunt and uncle as his parents are presumed dead. Kenobi seemed to have watched over him during his exile presumably because of his very strong connection to the Force, but never took any action on training him. Why he didn't, I do not know my lord."

For a moment, Palpatine seemed to be lost in thought, his eyes drifting toward a red carpet. To Mara, he almost looked as if he were deciding on something of great importance. When his eyes refocused on her she decided to explain further.

"Also, I got a name out of him. Even if only his first name, it might make localization easier," Mara took a pause letting the emperor take in all of the information. Then, she spoke. "his name is Luke."

Someone untrained and strong in the Force. The boy fit his complete questionnaire when it came down to a perfect brand-new apprentice. And Tatooine was his homeplanet.. Smiling grimly, he could not help but laugh hard at the irony.

Palpatine knew about the Tatooinian boy's execution order. Lord Vader fears Obi-Wan's voyager which meant he could become a great asset to his Empire. Yes, he could become something more once he got the boy in his complete sight.

"Excellent job my dear," The Emperor nodded. "but why not capture him when he was with the Jedi?"

After a moment's hesitation, Mara pointed out. "I wasn't aware of how big his involvement was regarding the situation. He was untrained and formed no threat."

A small frown made its way on the Emperor's face, he could feel her sympathy for the boy and he instantly chuckled darkly. "I have a new assignment for you. One you must necessary keep a secret. Even for my two apprentices for I fear they are not to be completely trusted anymore." Palpatine demanded.

"I will do whatever your bidding is, my lord."

A wicked sinister smile grew onto the Sith lord's face and Mara could feel the dark thoughts of the Emperor overwhelming the entire chamber through the Force.

"Find this boy and bring him to me, alive."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END CHAPTER..**

.

.

I feel as if though I'm not making it any better for Luke. Oh well, I'm planning on making the next chapter a little bit more Leia/Vader centered cause I assume you guys want a moment like that? And of course indirect Leia/Luke because I love speeding things up while trying to keep it low and all.

It's really weird. Luke and Vader stories are my absolute favorite, and here I am writing Leia/Vader, though *winks* things may seem to change in the future who knows - I'm not sure either.

But please review! It would make my day.


	6. Visions

In the previous chapter, Obi-Wan Kenobi had been killed by Leia through use of the Dark Side. Emperor Palpatine has suspected deception from both his apprentices, seeking out a new and untrained Force-sensitive individual, he informed his young Hand, Mara Jade to capture the boy who had been with Kenobi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TWIST OF FATE**

Chapter 06 – Visions

"Hey Leia, wake up for once will you," Luke said with a grin.

"C'mon _sleepyhead_."

Leia was coaxed out of sleep by an awfully familiar and gentle voice. Once imprinting his feautures, Leia pushed her body from the cold ground.

"What are you doing here." her focus finally shifting behind, into the far dark mountain-like deserts of.. Tatooine.

_What am I doing here-_she mentally added.

"Looking up at the stars as always," Luke replied, his gaze fixed upon the galaxy above as he placed himself on the edge of a strong heap of firmly positioned stones. "see that big one, when I'm old enough I want to be able to see it, to see them all."

"Stop jabbering about futile things," Leia said with a grim reminder. "I need to know who you are."

Luke tilted his head. "Why do you want to know?"

"I need to."

"Why?"

"Because your very existence abhors me!" The Sith snarled at him making the boy shudder for a moment. She wanted to know! His name, what was it- His personal life, everything! She didn't know why, but in the back of her mind this boy just nagged at her.

"Wrong answer," Luke pressed in a soft, tender voice, standing up to approach the now utterly confused Sith. "Isn't there something more? Don't you feel any connection, at all?"

He touched her. Luke pressed his right hand carefully on her shoulder, while the left one touched her soft cheek. The Sith felt uncomfortable and felt her throat tighten up, feeling lost as she gazed into the eyes of this mysterious boy who had been haunting her dreams and visions for what seemed like eternity.

"_**No**_!"

The bright blue eyes of the blond youth lowered down, but said nothing as he turned himself around and leisurely wandered away from Leia, seemingly uninterested.

"Wait, I'm not done yet!"

"Well I'm not done either." A strong voice from behind replied, steady.

Leia's voice was silenced down to a sudden stillness as she looked down her body. Her eyes widened with a notable expression of shock. The object of a blue lightsaber, had struck her body.

"Y-You!" Behind her stood the blond youth again, now in black robes and more mature as he had thrusted the lightsaber through her stomach.

Feeling the pain of a thousand cries digging deep into her skin she crumbled down on the ground. Suddenly everything went black and the brunette felt herself falling away into the darkest abyss.

.

.

.

Leia awoke with a start, breathing rapidly and completely disoriented. The pain and suffocation were completely gone, now replaced by mere confusion. She breathed deeply as her mind sorted out her reality.

This time, her performed meditation was the cause of this vision that evoked from within. Rising to her feet she paced across her room uncomfortably. It would have made more sense for her to be getting these visions of the blond youth while sleeping, but now they appeared outside of dreams as well – and she didn't even know his name!

As Leia unclipped the lightsaber off her belt, carefully gazing at it in awe, her thoughts went briefly elsewhere. A long time ago, when she had been only six. When she had taken the role of Sith apprentice..

Thinking back about it now made Leia realize how much of a dramatic change it really had been for her.

Not anymore was she that pitiful weak-minded princess from Alderaan. Leia absolutely did not yearn to know how reality would had been if her father never found her. Nor live without him – Darth Vader to her was everything she ever really had. As far as her memories went, that is.

She had never considered the fact that this boy from her visions might have a connection to her. But he certainly did, he even confirmed that suspicion by asking her about it. She did not deny it; there was in fact, a connection. Something inside Leia squeezed her tightly and she felt her head spin around – trying to find answers. But what was that connection! She could not place it and neither did the Force provide her with any useful information.

Leia needed answers, and she needed them _now_.

"Leia." A mechanical breathing sounded faintly, carrying familiarity into her.

"Father." She turned to Darth Vader, who walked in with seemingly great concern.

"I felt a disturbance in the Force," he continued, "are you alright?"

Leia looked down, as though ashamed to answer.

"..I had another vision," Breathing uncomfortable, her eyes suddenly brightened with desperation as she turned her face back to Vader. "Father, please I'm begging you, let me personally find the youth Kenobi had taken along or let me at least find some information regarding the boy, I need to know."

The dark lord gestured for his daughter to walk beside him, noting Leia's recent.. obsession about Kenobi's pupil. It made him angry to see her being plagued by bad visions. Was it Kenobi who wandered back to torture them again? It had to be – that old man would never want to give up until he and Leia were done for. Obi-Wan had most likely put all of his faith in his new pupil for revenge.

"What is that boy to you?" Vader demanded. "did he do anything in that vision of yours."

"Positve," Leia nodded as they stood before a large space window, looking scarcely at the stars. "he killed me."

"What!?" Vader turned to Leia. Hate and anger seemed to radiate his thoughts; but not toward her. It was meant for the unknown boy, and Kenobi.

"I will not lose you Leia. You are my only daughter, my only child and only heir."

Leia glowered down as Vader's gloved hand raised, and gently caresses her cheek which for a brief moment shocked the brunette as the scene felt familiar to her.

"If this.. _boy.._from your vision disrupts your thoughts like a Jedi would, I will have no choice but to elect more of my men to hunt and annihilate him. Perhaps I will make him suffer myself." Vader confirmed, confident about the order.

Leia shook her head in dismay. "Weird how days have gone by and still no one has found him."

"Indeed. He should have been captured the moment he was with Obi-Wan. Rest assured, he will soon be dead and then you will have no more visions about that delusive farm boy of yours."

She bit her lips and nodded. "Very well then."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luke couldn't believe his eyes. He was doing it, he was actually flying- in _space_! Words could not describe how ecstatic he was. Okay sure, this spaceship he won wasn't in its best state, but boy was he glad it worked.

His eyes went over to a enormous blue star on the other side, making him smile to himself. Luke's childhood dream had come true.

There was just one thing though.. one thing that teared his heart apart was leaving without informing his uncle Owen and aunt Beru. He couldn't be more of a horrible son to them, _Sith_! He was supposed to be fixing those solar panels around farm by midnight – and that was about three days ago! Surely they knew something was off, perhaps they even thought him dead. Killed by Tusken Raiders.

Luke was the coward who did not want to face his uncle, who would have most likely taken away his winning spaceship and keep him cuffed at the farm, forever..

Not that he was never coming back. Just a few months and he would go back to Tatooine and tell them.

As he soared through space like a mad happy camper with no real motive Luke noticed a spacecraft draw near him at fast speed.

Looking at the other spaceship – a TIE fighter – he wondered who was piloting it. The presence from within felt.. familiar. Snapping to attention as it used its Ion cannon on him he twisted in an successful effort to avoid the shot. Didn't seem like whoever was in there was in for a friendly chat.

_"Luke."_

What was that?

_"Luke.."_

The pause before Luke replied wasn't long, no more than a second of two, but it was long enough for a sinking feeling to grip Luke's stomach. He knew that voice-

"Ben? Is that.. you?" The blond youth gripped the controls so tightly his hands ached before dodging the shots from behind. He turned his spaceship in a circular curve in an effort to shake his pursuer off, in vain.

_"Follow my presence.."_

The worst part of it all was that he still didn't know where old Ben's voice came from. It just.. echoed inside his head- like back in Mos Eisley and that certainly confused him. How was he going to follow his presence when he did not know where to look.

_"Use the Force, Luke."_

Luke's eyes squeezed tightly closed and he forced himself to take a deep breath, to calm down while avoiding the stun shots from behind, whoever flew that spaceship surely had a tendency to come on strong and used strong-arm tactics. Probably determined to capture Luke.

But he closed himself off for a moment. Trying to use this.. Force thing Ben talked about. And after a brief moment, something lively and unexplainable surged through Luke. He did not know what exactly it was. But if felt.. surreal. As if it was whispering him where to go, what to do.

He quickly turned around and headed straight towards the TIE-fighter, taking his stalker off-guard for a moment. Before he realized what he was doing he found himself gliding above, past the TIE-fighter in a rapid movement. He did not hesitate for one moment. Luke pressed a few control buttons and decided to go for hyperspeed. Deep inside, a voice nagged at him, and perhaps it was Ben Kenobi who pushed him to do it.

"Ben," Luke whispered to himself uncomfortably, soaring trough hyperspace. "where are you taking me?"

_"To the rebellion. There, I will teach you how to use the Force."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hours had passed by and night had fallen. Even above, in space. As officers and other functioning workforces had gone to bed Leia slowly hid her Force signature away, not wanting to either Vader or the Emperor notice her absence. This was a dangerous risk, but a one she was willing to take for her own sanity.

Leia walked silently out of her room into great halls aboard her father's flagship. A few employees still awake eyed her for a moment, but quickly turned away as she directly gave them her famous warning dead-glare. She felt a step closer to freedom once she reached the hangar bay, plucked out a TIE fighter unnoticed and pulled on the breathing mask.

Quickly, eagerly, Leia climbed into her fighter and set course once again for Tatooine.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END CHAPTER..**

.

.

You know I originally had Luke confront his aunt and uncle before leaving, but I decided to take it out. Of course I'm not that person that just leaves a character behind without letting something happen, so rest assured you'll see them again.

And now, a serious question regarding this story; do you want Mara to be a big part of this fanfic or let's say I just slowly take her out of it? I know this is more Leia/Vader/Luke related but I am thinking about making some kind of twist by putting Mara into this – and _perhaps_ later Han. I'd like to know your opinion so please, let me know.

Please review!


End file.
